Vuelta al pasado
by Lady supersaiyajin
Summary: Secuela de Chibi Papá. Radizt y el pequeño Vegeta llevan once años viviendo en Capsule Corp. La Tierra pasa por una época de paz y tranquilidad que aburre de sobremanera a un joven Vegeta que decide embarcarse en una nueva aventura en el pasado para romper la rutina sin preocuparse sobre que consecuencias puede traer, incluido el reencuentro con una villana. Bra/Raditz Y/B/V
1. Rutina aburrida

N/A: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic: "Vuelta al pasado" . Tal y como os prometí, secuela de Chibi Papá situada once años después de lo ocurrido en este fic. Para los que no hayan leído el primero lo único especial que deben saber es que ahora Radizt y otro Vegeta más pequeño viven en Capsule Corp y que quedó una "villana" con vida.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic o sobre lo transcurrido en estos once años pueden preguntarme, les contestaré por mensaje a no ser que sean Guest, en cuyo caso les responderé en notas de autor o que lo que me pregunten ya lo tenga pensado responder en un capitulo posterior, en cuyo caso, también os lo haré saber.

Además de la pareja del summary y el triángulo amoroso tengo pensado incluir a algunas parejas secundarias. Si tienen alguna sugerencia más estoy abierta a oírla e incluso dejaré el final de estas en sus manos.

Me gustaría que si ven algún fallo en el fic me lo hagan saber: tanto de redacción como algún dato mal dado o si se me va la personalidad de los personajes. Espero que disfruten del fic y me den su apoyo para terminarlo :)

**Derechos de autor válidos para este y todos los capítulos. DB le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Yo sólo escribo por entretenimiento y para mejorar mi escritura.**

Les dejo con la historia:

* * *

Era una nubosa tarde de primavera, hacía bastante frío para la fecha y el cielo presagiaba lluvia. Aún así, las calles de la capital eran transitadas por una gran cantidad de gente como de costumbre. Entre ellas, se encontraba un ya no tan chibi Vegeta de unos diecisiete años. Vestía una sudadera a rayas azul y gris con unos vaqueros anchos .Cargaba una pequeña bolsa negra en las manos y maldecía su suerte por ello, o más concretamente, maldecía a Bra y a su estúpido amante de tercera.

Normalmente era él el que chantajeaba a su futura hija: No decía nada a sus padres sobre su relación con el de clase baja y ella a cambio le hacía favores tipo terminar un trabajo, ir a comprar algo o darle dinero si no necesitaba nada en especial. Pero esta vez había sido ella la que había conseguido hacerle chantaje: Tenía que ir a recoger el regalo de su madre que la peliazul anteriormente había escogido por Internet mientras que ella, con la escusa de recoger el regalo, se iba a fornicar con el tercera a algún lugar perdido del mundo. Y todo aquello por pillarle mientras tenía sexo con dos chicas. Y no, no dos veces cada vez con una chica: una vez con dos chicas juntas.

¿Y él qué culpa tenía? En el instituto todas las chicas tonteaban con él , eran ellas las que se lo querían llevar a la cama, él ni siquiera se ponía a hablar con ellas. El caso fue que la profesora de química les mandó hacer un trabajo, una especie de experimento, en grupos de tres ya hechos por ella, y como en todos esos grupos que hacen los profesores siempre había quien no hacía nada, el estudiante del montón y el alumno sobresaliente. Él, por supuesto, era este último.

Normalmente, a las alturas del último año de instituto no suele haber alumnos de los que no hacen nada. Pero él había tenido la "suerte" de coincidir con Blanca Leona, una chica de unos tres años más que él y que sólo continuaba el bachillerato por la voluntad de sus padres de que algún día llegase a ser médica, lo cual por notas tendría imposible, aunque con todo lo que debía saber esa chica no dudaría que fuese una buena ginecóloga.

La otra chica, Sandra Samazas era el caso contrario: Alumna del montón, menos agraciada y la típica "última amiga del grupo por perder la virginidad"

La cuestión fue que quedaron en Capsule Corp y ese día, como de costumbre, Trunks se encontraba trabajando y eso creía que haría Bulma. Pero justo aquel día a la peliazul tenía día libre y se llevó a su contraparte. Como era de esperar, Bra y Radizt no desperdiciaron la ocasión y le dejaron a él solo con aquellas dos chicas que se habían anteriormente puesto de acuerdo para hacer "otro tipo de experimento" muy distinto al que tenía pensado.

Se sintió cómo Kami mientras lo hacía con las dos chicas, el problema era que Kami vivía en las nubes y ahí fue donde quedó él: sin mirar la hora, sin comprobar los ki de alrededor y sin darse cuenta de que su "querida" futura hija les había echado una bonita "foto de recuerdo" que posteriormente le enseñó después de cenar.

Y ahí se encontraba él: haciendo un recado para su hija…Miró la hora en su IPhone, todavía quedaba un cuarto de hora hasta las seis, hora en la que había quedado con Bra para volver a casa. Decidió ponerse a jugar con el móvil mientras tanto, cuando lo desbloqueó se encontró con un whatsapp de una "conocida"

_Blanca :_

_ Hola Veggie ¿Te gustaría repetir lo del otro día?_

Vegeta hubiese matado a esa terrícola hace tiempo de no ser por que le hacían reír sus estupideces "Que zorras pueden llegar a ser algunas" se dijo mentalmente y a continuación decidió ponerla a prueba

_Vegeta:_

_Ok, pero sólo si encuentras a otras cinco chicas más para que se unan a nosotros. Por cierto, ni se te ocurra volver a molestarme antes de encontrarlas y no me vuelvas a llamar Veggie si no quieres que le diga a la de química que el trabajo lo terminé haciendo yo sólo._

Esperaba que tardase en contestar, dudaba que pudiese encontrar a otras cinco chicas tan zorras cómo ella. Aunque a los pocos segundos volvió a sonar el pitido del Whatsapp. El saiyajin quedó impresionado ¿Tanto furor causaba entre las terrícolas

Comprobó el mensaje y soltó una especie de suspiro al comprobar que no era de Blanca. Él iba en broma con lo de las cinco chicas, sólo lo había hecho para que le dejara en paz, pero esa chica era capaz de buscarlas de verdad. Leyó el mensaje:

_Maron:_

_Hola Vegeta, he sentido tu ki aquí por la ciudad y me preguntaba si podría ir a hablar contigo sobre…bueno, quién tú ya sabes._

No, no era Blanca, pero era peor: Era la chica rubia hija del calvo bajito y de la mujer androide que estaba loca por su futuro hijo. No sabía por qué le pedía permiso para hablar con él. Total, le dijese lo que le dijese iba a venir a hablar de todos modos. Le contestó un "Ok" rápido y guardó el móvil. No tenía ganas de responder más mensajitos, de hecho no le gustaban los mensajitos pero entre Bulma, Bra, Trunks y las chicas del instituto prácticamente le forzaron a descargarse el WhatsApp.

A penas unos minutos y ya podía visualizar a la rubia en la otra punta de la calle acercándose a él. Llevaba unos vaqueros de pitillo color claro y un abrigo rosa chicle. Parecía contenta, pero para desgracia de ella no tardaría en darle una mala noticia.

—Buenos días, Vegeta—saludó la rubia con una sonrisa

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo sin mucha emoción

—¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me presenté para trabajar como secretaría de Trunks en Capsule Corp?

—De las veces que me lo has contado, cómo para no acordarme

—¡Pues me han admitido!—gritó emocionada sin fijarse en que estaba en una de las principales plazas de la capital—Ahora podré pasar más tiempo con él…

—Dudo que te sirva de algo—la interrumpió Vegeta

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la rubia saliendo de su estado de ensoñación

—Tiene novia—respondió sin ninguna delicadeza—Bueno, no sé si novia o amante. Pero lleva unas semanas teniendo lío con Pan

—¡Qué!—gritó por la impresión—¿Te refieres a Pan, mi amiga y la de tu hermana? ¿La hija del señor Gohan?

—Sí, esa Pan

Maron estaba sintiendo todo su cielo caerse encima—Pe-pero ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó al borde del llanto

—Completamente—afirmó pasando olímpicamente del estado de ánimo de la que tenía al lado

—No me lo puedo creer—suspiró ya llorando—Te juró que como me encuentre por la calle a esa…esa…¡LA MATÓ!—gritó con furia, de nuevo ignorando el lugar en el que se encontraban y todas aquellas miradas de desconcierto de la gente, después hundió la cabeza y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—¿La matarás? Sería divertido verlo…—rió el saiyajin

Maron levantó la cabeza un momento para dirigir una mirada de enfado hacía Vegeta ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de ella en un momento como este?

—Oye, yo te diría que lo siento. Te lo diría, pero mentiría—se sinceró Vegeta a su manera

—Gracias por tu sinceridad—agradeció la rubia con un evidente tono de sarcasmo

—No te preocupes, queda otro Trunks. Pero está en otra línea temporal

—¿Mirai Trunks?—preguntó sin alzar la cabeza—Mi padre me habló de él. Debe de ser un chico fantástico, con el mismo físico de Trunks y que nunca conoceré en la vida

—Exactamente—afirmó el príncipe con descaro—Y ahora me voy a buscar a Bra—se despidió tras mirar la hora en el móvil.

Vegeta dejó a la rubia llorando en el banco y buscó un callejón en el que no hubiese nadie para poder salir volando hacia donde se encontraba Bra. Esperaba que al menos ella y el tercera tuviesen el detalle de estar vestidos…

Se encontraban a una distancia bastante considerable pero, debido a su gran velocidad, no tardó apenas diez minutos en recorrer lo que un humano en unas cuantas horas de coche. Como su hija le había prometido, le habían esperado vestidos. Radizt se encontraba apoyado en un árbol y Bra justo enfrente. Parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo. Se acercó hacía donde se encontraban para poder escuchar con más nitidez la conversación.

—Oye, que tampoco es para tanto—se quejaba el saiyajin

—¿En serio crees que no es para tanto?—replicó la peliazul—¿Cómo le digo yo esto a mi padre?

—Podrías haber empezado contándole desde nuestra primera vez, hace unos siete años, y no aceptando los chantajes de ese crío

—¡Oye que ese crío sigue siendo mi padre! Y de todos modos, tú también fuiste partidario de mantenerlo en secreto

—Sí, pero hace ya al menos un año desde que te estoy diciendo que deberíamos contárselo

—Él no lo hubiese aceptado

—Él no acepta a ningún hombre para ti. No sé que lo quiere, pero sabes que tú padre no es tan tonto como para pensar que sigues siendo virgen a los veinticuatro años…

—Lo sé, pero para esto sí que soy joven

—Y yo también lo soy, pero esto es algo impredecible a la vez que inevitable e ineludible después del tiempo que llevamos haciendo…bueno, ya sabes

—Tú lo dices así porque no eres el que tiene el marrón encima y tampoco eres el que se lo tiene que decir a mi padre

—No, no soy el que se lo tiene que decir a tu padre pero soy el que morirá cuando se entere

Vegeta les escuchaba atentamente detrás de un árbol ocultando su ki para que no le detectasen. No es que estuviese muy escondido, pero aquellos dos iban a lo suyo así que hasta se llegó a plantear que el ocultar su ki fuese un esfuerzo innecesario aún así decidió seguir por precaución. No estaba seguro del tema de la conversación. Por lo que había oído supuso que los jóvenes estaban planteándose hacer "oficial" su particular relación.

—Deberíamos decírselo—continuó insistiendo el de tercera

—Yo…no sé. Dame tiempo para pensarlo—la peliazul se llevó las manos a la frente para limpiarse un poco el sudor—No sé cómo se lo voy a decir

—Yo te doy tiempo. Pero dentro de poco empezará a sentir su ki…

Se hizo el silencio…

¿Ki? ¿Qué ki? Esa última afirmación había dejado totalmente desconcertado al joven Vegeta. ¿Estaría Bra…?

—Hola, Vegeta—el tercera le sacó de sus pensamiento

—Eh…hola—respondió el príncipe mientras su cabeza volvía a la Tierra

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?—preguntó la peliazul en un tono aparentemente sereno pero que no llegaba a ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba por dentro

—No, acabo de llegar—mintió—¿Nos vamos?—sugirió para evadir más preguntas

El trayecto de vuelta a casa no duró mucho. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes medió palabra.

Cuando llegaron Bulma y el mayor de los Vegeta no habían vuelto a casa. Así que dio tiempo de sobra para esconder el regalo, aunque no tardaron más de unos veinte minutos en llegar a la mansión junto con Trunks.

La cena fue rápida, la familia no habló mucho entre sí, cosa que últimamente se estaba volviendo un hábito para los Vegeta-Briefs.

Al día siguiente

Bra despertó a causa del ruido. Eran las doce de la mañana y el cumpleaños de Bulma acababa de comenzar. Normalmente, las fiestas del cumpleaños de Bulma duraban días enteros. En estos últimos años duraban algo menos debido a la edad de los guerrero la de la cumpleañera que ya no le hacía tanta gracia cumplir años…

La peliazul se levantó algo aturdida. Después enterarse ayer de "aquello" no pudo dormir mucho, menos en teniendo en cuenta que la familia no pasa por su mejor momento;

La empresa Capsule llevaba una larga etapa de época de vacas flacas, concretamente desde que Trunks asumió el mando, lo que generó dudas en su madre que ahora solo trabaja a tiempo parcial debido a su elevada edad y que pronto pedirá la jubilación. Su padre, también debido a su edad, dejó de entrenar hace más de un año y desde aquel momento se le vio más apagado. El otro Vegeta, es decir su mini-padre, llevaba chantajeándola desde hace siete años y ella intentando devolvérselos. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, el bombazo de ayer que no sabía cómo afectaría su relación con Radizt …

Recogió su largo cabello celeste en una coleta y se puso la primera sudadera y los primeros vaqueros que encontró. Ella era del tipo de chicas que podían llegar a pasar horas delante del armario decidiendo qué ponerse, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Cogió el la bolsa con el collar y bajó corriendo al gran jardín en el que se encontraban casi todos los invitados previstos. Miró a su alrededor; Muten Roshi, Mr Satán y Oolong se encontraban jugando al póker como de costumbre aunque esta vez Yamcha también se les había unido a la partida. Los otros guerreros Z charlaban entre sí, Chi-chí y Videl conversaban con su madre, su padre aislado del resto del mundo mientras engullía todo lo que podía, Trunks charlando y riendo con Pan, el Vegeta adolescente y Radizt sentados uno al lado del otro y sin decir nada y…

Si hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención fue ver a su amiga Maron con sus padres. Lo normal hubiese sido que la rubia estuviese charlando con Pan o tonteando con Trunks y Goten. Bueno, Goten aún no había llegado pero Trunks…Cayó en la cuenta, Trunks empezó a salir con Pan hace poco y a Maron le gustaba Trunks. De ahí esas miradas fulminantes que lanzaba a la pareja. No tardaría en ir a consolar a su amiga, así al menos tendría algo en lo que entretenerse, pero primero decidió darle prioridad al regalo de su madre.

Se acercó a los dos saiyajin, Radizt se encontraba inmóvil, mirando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor y el joven Vegeta reía por algo, parecía estar leyendo un WhatsApp, lo raro fue que lo contestó.

—Vamos—dijo Bra sin apenas saludar

Los dos saiyajines asintieron con la cabeza sin mediar palabra. Se dirigían hacía Bulma cuando de repente…

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la mansión

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Algunos empezaban a alarmarse, especialmente Bulma y Chi-chí que no tenían la capacidad de sentir los ki

—No os preocupéis, es Mirai Trunks—exclamó Vegeta, más que porque le importase, por el escándalo que montaban los terrícolas

¿Mirai Trunks? Los ojos de Maron se abrieron como platos. No lo podía creer, el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para conquistar a Trunks. No podía renunciar a su puesto en Capsule Corp, necesitaba el trabajo. Pero si ese Mirai se quedaba unos días podría ir a verlo con la escusa de ver a Bra.

El muchacho del futuro, ya convertido en todo un hombre de treinta y cinco años entró por la puerta de salida de la casa hacia el jardín. Todos se quedaron mirando con cara de asombro. Todos excepto los dos Vegeta que, como de costumbre, ocultaban sus emociones y Maron que le miraba como un animal que acaba de avistar su próxima presa…

—Siento el ruido—se disculpó Mirai—es que…

—No pasa nada—le excusó la cumpleañera—¡Menuda sorpresa teneros aquí! Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvíais

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el Trunks de esta línea temporal algo alarmado por si la visita de sus huéspedes no era solo de cortesía

—No, nada—respondió Mirai—Queríamos volver y no encontramos mejor día que el cumpleaños de mi madre. Por cierto—dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma—La máquina de tiempo está en el laboratorio, no hemos causado ningún destrozo

—Bueno, pues quedaos y divertíos—invitó la anfitriona

Los nuevos invitados se quedaron al cumpleaños. La fiesta siguió su curso normal: Bra, Radizt y el joven Vegeta le regalaron el collar a Bulma, los del póker a lo suyo, las mujeres hablando entre ellas y con Mirai Bulma…

Eran las cinco de la tarde y todo seguía cómo había empezado. El joven Vegeta pasó al interior de la mansión. No sabía que hacía su contraparte para no aburrirse en esas estúpidas fiestas terrícolas. Llevaba ya once años viviendo en la Tierra y todavía no acababa de hacerse a la vida del planeta: Ir al instituto todos los días, comer, deberes, merendar, más deberes y estudiar, chantajear a Bra, cenar, dormir y todo eso sin matar a nadie. Era muy aburrido. Lo único que le entretenía eran los entrenamientos con su contraparte del futuro, pero desde que había dejado de entrenar la rutina se había hecho todavía más monótona y ahora le tocaba entretenerse riéndose de las terrícolas locas que harían lo que fuese por acostarse con él. De hecho, Blanca ya le había encontrado otras cinco candidatas para lo que le propuso ayer…

Si pudiese cambiar de una vez toda esa rutina: un viaje en el espacio e incluso un viaje en el tiempo como cuando conoció a Bra, ese sí que supuso un buen cambio de rutina… Pero no podía hacer nada de eso…O sí podía…

Rastreó por si había algún ki alrededor del laboratorio. Paso despejado. Se metió en la máquina del tiempo de Mirai y comenzó a pensar destino.

_"Haber, esta máquina del tiempo creo que no tiene para marcar coordenadas espaciales, así que tendré que viajar a la Tierrra…_

_¡Hmpf! Vaya rollo, o no, si viajo a la Tierra podré encontrar las bolas de dragón y viajar a otro planeta e incluso podré resucitar Vegetasei… No tengo radar, sé que está por aquí, pero si me pusiese a buscarlo haría demasiado ruido. De todos modos se más o menos donde están. Ya las busqué con Bra y al año siguiente de la batalla con Freezer Mirai Bulma y mi otro yo regresaron al pasado para colocarlas donde estaban y alterar lo menos posible la historia. Menuda tontería, la historia ya estaba cambiada de todos modos…_

_Ahora al marcar las coordenadas cuidado con no equivocarme como Bra. Volveré al año equivalente al que viviría si hubiese continuado viviendo en mi línea temporal. Han pasado once años, 739 + 11=750. ¡Allá voy!"_

Otro fuerte estruendo volvió a resonar por toda Capsule Corp

* * *

_Año 750, línea temporal de Vegeta y Radizt*_

Una Bulma de dieciséis años bajaba corriendo a toda velocidad al viejo sótano de su casa en el que su padre había comenzado la construcción de un pequeño laboratorio. Ahí se encontraba el radar de dragón que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

Hace unos años encontró unas bolas de color naranja con estrellitas en su sótano. Buscando información descubrió que eran unas bolas mágicas llamadas "Bolas de dragón" De las que al reunir siete, aparecía un dragón mágico y te concedía un deseo.

Apenas acababa de bajar el último escalón cuando…

¡PUUUUUUUUUM!

Una extraña nave apareció de repente en el sótano…

* * *

***** Especifico que es la línea temporal de la que vienen Vegeta joven y Radizt porque en esta han sucedido bastantes cambios con respecto a la "normal"

**N/A:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero su opinión. Acepto consejos y críticas siempre que no sean destructivas. Ojalá y hayan disfrutado el capitulo :)

**Besos ^.^**

**Lady SSJ **


	2. El comienzo de la historia

**N/A: **En primer lugar, pedir disculpas de todo corazón por el retraso. Tuve una larga época de exámenes y después otra en la que sentía que me faltaba la inspiración...

Pero ya vuelvo a tope, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me gustaría editar al menos una vez por semana. De nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que hayan tenido paciencia

**N/A2:** Por otro lado, advertirles que estos Vegeta(el "chibi") y Radizt, pueden parecer un poco Ooc comparados con el anime, pero es que tienen que serlo. No es lo mismo vivir ni siquiera un año con Freezer, que más de veinticinco (algo influirá XD)

Y les dejó de rollos y disfruten de la historia :)

* * *

_Año 750, línea temporal de Vegeta y Radizt_

Una Bulma de dieciséis años bajaba corriendo a toda velocidad al viejo sótano de su casa en el que su padre había comenzado la construcción de un pequeño laboratorio. Ahí se encontraba el radar de dragón que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños.

Hace unos años encontró unas bolas de color naranja con estrellitas en su sótano. Buscando información descubrió que eran unas bolas mágicas llamadas "Bolas de dragón" De las que al reunir siete, aparecía un dragón mágico y te concedía un deseo.

Apenas acababa de bajar el último escalón cuando…

¡PUUUUUUUUUM!

Una extraña nave apareció de repente en el sótano…

* * *

¡Ah!—No pudo evitar gritar la peliazul por el gran susto que acababa de proporcionarle aquella colosal capsula que acababa de aparecer de improvisto en su sótano

Retrocedió unos pasos, pero luego se recompuso ¡Ella era Bulma Briefs! Y aquel o aquella que fuese en esa especie de nave se las iba a pagar por darle tan gran susto.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la máquina del tiempo, necesitaba hacerlo si no quería ahogarse entre la humareda que ahora cubría su cuerpo y su rostro y sólo dejaba distinguir su sombra

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó la voz de una adolescente con un tono entre enfado y del miedo. Habría reconocido aquella voz aunque estuviese sordo. Bulma.

No se planteó el reencuentro con ella, incluso a sabiendas de que terminaría en el sótano de su casa. No había problema: Me das el radar, sí, adiós. O al menos así esperaba la conversación con la peliazul: un intercambio breve de palabras, al grano y hasta nunca. No tenía ganas de mantener una conversación muy larga con la que debiera ser la futura madre de sus hijos y también fue una segunda madre para él en el futuro.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a insistir al no recibir respuesta. Pero justo en ese momento la niebla se disipó dejando ver la imagen de un atractivo joven de unos diecisiete años, moreno, bajo, cabellos negros en punta y ojos de color azabache con una vestimenta bastante normal

La adolescente se quedó mirando fijamente al chico que acababa de salir de una nave aparecida de la nada. No sólo por el atractivo de este, sino porque su cara y de su extravagante peinado le sonaban familiares. Pero había un elemento que no acababa de encajar. Optó por preguntarle su identidad antes de echarle la bronca

—¿Nos conocemos?

Vegeta quedó pensativo un rato, pero al final optó por contestar la verdad, si ya le conocía de antes, sería más fácil que le diese el radar, o al menos eso pensaba él.

—Sí, nos conocemos desde hace unos años

Bulma dudó un momento pero al fin cayó—¡Ah, ya sé quién eres! El niño raro que rompió mis muñecas—exclamó señalando a un Vegeta que prefirió hacer caso omiso del comentario—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cola?

—Me la corté—respondió el príncipe sin darle importancia—Dame el radar de las esferas mágicas—exigió yendo al grano

—¡Disculpa!—exclamó la peliazul ciertamente mosqueada—Irrumpes en mi sótano con una nave rara y ahora me pides mi regalo de cumpleaños. Que, por cierto, esas no son maneras de pedirle las cosas a una señorita

—Por favor señorita ¿Podría darme su radar para localizar las bolas mágicas?—preguntó con voz aguda y un marcado tono de sarcasmo

—¡Por supuesto que no!—respondió tajante—Además, todavía no me has dicho como has llegado hasta aquí

—¿Es que no me has visto llegar? —preguntó con ironía

—¡Por supuesto que te he visto llegar! Pero ¿Qué es eso?

—Una máquina del tiempo—le respondió con la misma naturalidad con la que cualquiera lo habría hecho si hubiese llegado en autobús

—¿Una máquina del tiempo? ¡Venga ya!

—Lo acabas de ver con tus propios ojos

La adolescente quedó perpleja unos instantes. La verdad, lo que había visto era innegable, y , teniendo en cuenta que ella se disponía a buscar unas esferas mágicas no se veía una idea tan descabellada, además, la primera y única vez que lo vio hasta ahora, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Pero…¿Por qué antes tanta discreción y ahora se lo decía así sin más?

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

—Porque esta línea del tiempo ya está muy cambiada, así que dudo que pase algo

—Ah—se le escapó un susurro a falta de saber que decir—Entonces, tú…¿Quién eres?

—Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin

—¿Príncipe de los que…?

—De los saiyajin

—¿Qué es eso?

—La raza más poderosa del Universo

—¡Venga, ya! No me digas que además de que vienes del futuro eres un príncipe alienígena

—Exactamente

—¿Tú estás un poco mal de la cabeza, verdad? Deja de decir cosas imposibles

Vegeta rió, aunque se estaba entreteniendo con la conversación no tenía tiempo que perder. Sabía que al menos Bra vendría a buscarle dentro de poco, y él no quería que le encontrase.

—Me da igual tu opinión sobre mi estado mental y la veracidad de mis palabras—exclamó Vegeta para luego quitarle el radar de las manos. La peliazul gritó un breve ¡Eh! a modo de protesta—No tengo tiempo que perder

—¡Espera porfa!—gritó la peliazul al ver que se marchaba con su regalo de cumpleaños y con él su novio perfecto, y parecía ir muy enserio. Para su fortuna, el saiyajin giró la cabeza—Te presto mi radar, pero al menos déjame que te acompañe

El príncipe la miró dos veces, por un lado era Bulma, la que le ofreció hogar a él y en otra ocasión a su contraparte de la otra línea temporal, y la que le acogió casi como a un hijo a pesar de ser su compañero, pero por otro lado…¡Era Bulma! Y la verdad, no se sentía muy cómodo sabiendo que aquella, aunque bella e inteligente, escandalosa y alocada adolescente sería su futura esposa. Aunque por otra parte, quizá no era mala idea del todo. Un plan se formó en su cabeza: Si…

—¿Sí o no?—le sacó la peliazul de sus pensamientos ansiosa por una respuesta

—Está bien—se decantó al final

—Ok, pues en marcha. Me despido mis padres y nos vamos. Pero que conste una cosa: Tú conduces

—Un momento ¿Me estás poniendo condiciones?

—Exactamente

—Recuerda que soy yo el que tiene el radar en sus manos

—Ya pero el radar es mío. Además, no quedaría bien que un hombre dejase conducir a una señorita

Vegeta bufó con desgana. No tenía tiempo que perder—Como quieras, pero que sepas que los únicos coches que he conducido son los del Mario Kart Wii. Así que si mueres en un accidente de tráfico no me eches las culpas

—¿Qué es el Mario Kart Wii?

—Nah, déjalo. A lo que me refería es que no he conducido un coche en mi puta vida

—¿No has conducido un coche y si una máquina del tiempo?

—Una máquina del tiempo y una nave espacial

—Vaya chico, eres más raro aún de lo que pensaba—suspiró—Voy a ver a mi padres y ya nos vamos

—¿No puedes dejarles un Whatsapp?

—¿Un qué?

—Déjalo otra vez…

**Capsule Corp, año 801**

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntaron al unísono varios invitados tras oír el fuerte ruido

—Es la máquina del tiempo, sin ninguna duda—respondió la Bulma del futuro—Trunks, cariño…¿No te la habrás dejado encendida?—preguntó a su hijo

—Eeeh, creo que no…—El ya hombre del futuro juraría que había apagado completamente la máquina, pero claro está que un descuido también podría haber sido posible

—No se alteren—anunció la Bulma de esta línea temporal a sus invitados—Parece ser un simple descuido con la máquina del tiempo. Iré al laboratorio, ustedes no se muevan de donde están y no se preocupen

—Raditz…—susurró Bra al tercera

—¿Qué pasa?

—No siento el ki de mi padre—le comentó preocupada

—Está ahí—respondió señalando al Vegeta de la línea temporal que se había levantado a acompañar a las dos mujeres peliazules al laboratorio

—No me refiero a él. Me refiero al pequeño—aclaró

El saiyajin intentó buscarlo, pero sin éxito—Tienes razón, ahora que me fijo tampoco lo encuentro

—Acompáñame al laboratorio

El joven sonrío ante la petición de la princesa. Aunque estaba enfadada todavía le hablaba y contaba con él

Bra se disponía a entrar al laboratorio, delante de ella su padre sus dos madres y Mirai, por detrás Radizt, Trunks y Pan. Oyó a Marron preguntarle si podía acompañarles. La joven asintió.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, efectivamente, faltaba la máquina del tiempo.

—Pues supongo que me la habré dejado encendida…—suspiró Mirai aún sin estar muy seguro

—Creo que no te la has dejado encendida—exclamó Bra—No siento el ki de mi padre pequeño

Todos se concentraron para intentar sentir el ki del ya no tan pequeño Vegeta. Pero no había resultado. Los que lo intentaron asintieron.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma bastante enfadada

—¡Oye! Que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese crío—se defendió— Aunque seamos la misma persona somos distintos al igual que tu y la otra Bulma o los dos Trunks

—¡Vaya ejemplo que le das a tu hija!—exclamó Radizt con sarcasmo poniendo la mano en el hombro al príncipe

—Como no me quites tu sucia mano de encima te la arrancó—amenazó al de tercera, que inmediatamente retiró la mano como si el hombro de Vegeta hubiese empezado a quemar

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?—preguntó Mirai

—Déjalo—respondió su padre—Si se, o bueno, me he ido, será por algo

—Yo creo que deberíamos ir a por él—sugirió Bra—Iré yo misma si nadie quiere

—El problema no es sólo él quién vaya—le replico su madre—Sino el que tenemos que construir la máquina

—Bueno, a mi no importa—se ofreció Mirai Bulma—No tengo mucho que hacer en el futuro, pero ya soy un poco mayor y necesitaría una mano

—Yo ya me he jubilado—exclamó la otra Bulma—Pero al igual que tú, también necesitaría algo de ayuda extra. La edad ya no es la misma

—Podría ayudaros Trunks—sugirió la princesa peliazul

—¿Mi hijo?—preguntó Mirai Bulma—Él podría ayudarnos a colocar ciertas partes de la máquina, pero en lo que respecta a los componentes electrónicos, Trunks no tiene más que la formación elemental

—Me refería a mi hermano

—Bra, tu hermano tiene trabajo en la empresa—le recordó su madre

—Cierto—asintió el aludido

—Pues podríais…—su padre la interrumpió

—¿Qué te pasa mocosa? ¿Por qué tantas ganas? ¿No tuviste suficiente aventura hace once años?—cuestionó Vegeta—Además, ni siquiera sabemos dónde ha ido

—Bueno, el donde en realidad sí—le contradijo Mirai Bulma—Mi máquina sólo permite viajes a través del tiempo, no del espacio. Por lo que debe estar en la Tierra seguro. Lo que no sabemos es el "Cuándo"

—Seguramente ha viajado al año del que provenía, más de una vez mencionó que le gustaría volver

—Entonces, si dijo que le gustaría volver ¿Para qué vas a ir a por él?

—Pues…porque debo ir. Él me "ayudó", aunque a su manera, en mi viaje. Creo que yo debería devolverle el favor. Si lo encuentro y me dice que se queda le respetaré

—Sí, Bra—asintió su madre—Eso está muy bien, pero necesitamos una tercera mano para diseñar la máquina. Con fuerza y conocimientos técnicos

—Como ya he dicho antes, Trunks, mi hermano, el de esta línea temporal puede ayudaros…

—Pero…

—Por favor, dejadme acabar, sé que tiene que trabajar pero tengo una idea

—Buenooo…—susurró Trunks

—¡Oye a que viene eso!—se quejó la joven peliazul

—A que seguro que es una idea muy disparatada

—No es muy disparatada—se quejó la peliazul—sólo disparatada, pero ¿Puedo contarlo?

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, total, conociendo a Bra, le dijesen que sí o que no, lo contaría de todos modos.

—Bueno, el caso es que como los dos Trunks son prácticamente iguales, bueno, iguales, son la misma persona sólo que con un distinto corte de pelo. He pensado que podrían hacer como en las pelis esas de gemelos en las que se cambian. Lo que quiero decir—aclaró—que Mirai podría trabajar en Capsule Corp mientras que Trunks, el de esta línea temporal, trabaja con las dos Bulmas

Todos quedaron perplejos con la extraña idea de la princesita

—Bueno, no es tan mal plan—admitió Mirai Bulma—como ha dicho tu hermano es MUY disparatado, pero si lo único que tiene que hacer es arreglar unos cuantos papeles como director, o al menos es lo que yo hacía en mi tiempo, con un poco de asesoramiento puede hacerlo

—Claro que tendrá asesoramiento, Marron es la nueva secretaria, asique puede ayudarle—seguía insistiendo la princesa con su idea

—¿Marron?

—Marron es esta chica rubia de aquí—indicó Trunks señalando a la mencionada—Es la hija de Krilin

—¡Ah, sí! ¿En serio?—exclamó la peliazul del futuro sorprendida—¡Vaya! No me imagine que Krilin tendría una hija, y mucho menos tan rubia y tan alta ¿Quién es tu madre?

—Dieciocho—respondió con simplicidad sin saber a qué venía el desconcierto que acababa de crear y el codazo de su amiga Bra

—¿Dieciocho, qué?—volvió a preguntar Mirai Bulma, que juraría haber oído decir que su madre era la androide asesina que tanto les atormentó en su tiempo

—Dieciocho, así se llama mi madre—volvió a contestar

Los recién llegados del futuro se miraron atónitos, debían haber oído mal

—¿Tu madre es una androide?—se aventuró a preguntar Mirai

La rubia asintió, llevándose otro codazo de su amiga—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó viendo las caras entre asombro y terror de Mirai Bulma y Trunks

**Capsule Corp, año 750**

Un nervioso Vegeta de diecisiete años esperaba en la calle a la que dentro de unos años debiera ser la madre de sus hijos. Mataba el tiempo haciendo confeti con una hoja de papel bastante grande que contenía operaciones y lo que parecían ser algunas indicaciones. En la otra mano tenía el radar, y una tentación enorme de salir volando.

Un lado suyo le preguntaba qué hacía allí esperando como un tonto a la terrícola, teniendo la oportunidad de volar y reunir las esferas en menos de un día y por fin volver a su verdadero hogar, ya sin Freezer.

Pero a su otro lado le atraía la curiosidad de saber cómo comenzó toda esta historia, Bulma le contó que fue en esta aventura en la que conoció al otro saiyajin que vivía en la Tierra y básicamente donde comenzaron esas historia que le fueron contadas por diversos miembros de su futura familia, especialmente la de la derrota de Freezer. Quería saber cosas, y sobre todo, debía admitir que le intrigaba cual fue el primer deseo de Bulma. ¡Buah! Seguro alguna estupidez del tipo que pediría una adolescente de su edad: un ordenador, una moto, un salón de belleza, compras gratis eternamente, el novio perfecto… Bueno, lo del novio perfecto era imposible, él sería su compañero, por lo tanto su novio perfecto, y según le había contado llegó mucho más tarde a la Tierra y gracias a una de las "misiones" del lagarto.

—¡Vegeta!

El estridente ruido de la terrícola peliazul le sacó de sus pensamientos

—Ya nos podemos ir—anunció

—Menos mal, con lo que tardabas pensé que te habían secuestrado—le recriminó con sarcasmo

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Si conocieses a mi madre lo entenderías…Bueno ¿Listo?

—Desde hace tiempo…

Como esto siguiera así, la curiosidad se iba a la mierda y la Bulma del pasado con ella…

Capsule Corp, año 801

Los que habían acudido al laboratorio salieron acordando decir a los demás que había sido un simple despiste y que en breve le construirían una nueva máquina del tiempo a los llegados de la otra línea temporal. Finalmente, decidieron llevar a cabo el disparatado plan de Bra.

Mirai empezaría a partir del lunes próximo a trabajar como director de Capsule Corp, lo único que tenía que hacer para ser idéntico a su contraparte era cortarse el pelo como él. Lo peor iba a ser el trabajo, no es que le importara trabajar, y menos para ayudar a alguien. Es que no sabía nada más que lo básico de máquinas, estaría en contacto con su contraparte por si algo se pusiese feo, aunque en principio su trabajo se limitaría al papeleo. Y además de eso, por suerte o por desgracia, la hija de quien fue un gran amigo y de su peor enemiga, estaría para ayudarle.

Ya se encontraban todos en el patio, todos excepto Bulma, que buscaba sin éxito los planos que dejó hechos de la máquina del tiempo la vez que Bra "se perdió"

Bra se sentó durante unos pocos minutos sin dirigir palabra a nadie y anduvo hacia el interior de la mansión. Esto ya era lo que le faltaba, aunque por otra parte, el viaje la alejaría, aunque fuese momentáneamente, de sus problemas. Antes de entrar a la mansión un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. No necesitaba sentir su ki para saber de quién era aquella fuerte mano que se acababa de posar sin permiso sobre su hombro

—Radizt, por favor, déjame—le rogó

—Bra, tenemos que hablar. Sé porque quieres viajar al pasado, pero no servirá para nada, seguirá ahí

—No te he pedido tu opinión—le reprochó molesta y sin apenas girarse a mirarle

—Aún no te he dado mi opinión—respondió en un tono bastante serio—Sólo te he hablado objetivamente. Te podría dar mi opinión, pero como tú has dicho, no la quieres oír. Tampoco creo que eso cambiara en algo la tuya

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Decirte que no pienso dejarte que viajes sola en tu estado. Iré contigo

—Haz lo que quieras—se despidió apartándose la mano bruscamente de su hombro y sin haberlo mirado en toda la pequeña conversación

El joven de tercera estaba algo desconcertado. Las mujeres podían llegar a ser muy impredecibles, sobretodo Bra, y en su estado…

Muchos factores se juntaban haciendo científicamente impredecible el comportamiento de la peliazul. Y en esas circunstancias el no la dejaría viajar al pasado, o al menos no sola. Aunque sabía que a su padre no le agradaría la idea de que la acompañase. De hecho, han pasado once años y todavía al príncipe seguía sin agradarle la idea de tenerlo en su casa…

Por otro lado, Marron había decidido sentarse totalmente sola, apartarse del resto de la humanidad. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, preguntas que tenía que hacer, en especial a su madre. No aguantaba ver a Pan y Trunks tan juntos, y tampoco le agradaban las miradas raras que le dedicaban el otro Trunks y la otra señora Bulma. Por cierto, el otro Trunks se hallaba hablando con su padre y su madre se acaba de levantar para "ir al baño" ¿Casualidad? ¡Nah!

Por otro lado, Vegeta miró sorprendido a la rubia. Juraría que esta era la primera vez en la que él no era el único que se encontraba solo en una fiesta. Y no sabía si eso le reconfortaba o lo molestaba…

**Planeta Cooler, año 750**

El lagarto morado paseaba de camino a sus laboratorios. Sus científicos le acababan de informar de que habían descubierto algo que podía interesarle. Más les valía después de interrumpir su siesta…

—Señor…

—Espero que sea importante—amenazó con desprecio a sus científicos

—Por supuesto, verá, al fin, tras años de investigación, hemos descubierto completamente los orígenes de la alienígena de tez blanca y pelo azul que encontraron nuestros soldados hace once años

—¿Te refieres a Glacea?

—Exactamente señor, bueno, jamás sabremos su verdadero nombre, pero llamémosla así

—Me interesa, pero ve al grano

—Glacea es un híbrido de los extintos saiyajin y una extraña raza llamada "terrícola"

—¿Saiyajin?—preguntó el lagarto sorprendido—Eso es imposible, Freezer los eliminó a todos y sólo dejo vivos tres machos porque según las investigaciones de sus científicos los monitos no eran genéticamente compatibles con ninguna otra especie

—Pues al parecer con estos terrícolas sí

—Mi difunto hermano contrató científicos a su altura: inútiles—se burló—¿Qué más sabemos sobre esos terrícolas?

—Sobre la especie no mucho, pero si sabemos las coordenadas del planeta y que es rico en agua y es uno de los pocos en los que se pueden encontrar algunas joyas como diamantes. Además, hay ciertas zonas del planeta que son muy apacibles para vivir. Podría venderlo por un buen precio

—Entonces ya tengo mi próximo objetivo…—afirmó Cooler relamiéndose—Me llevaré también a Glacea, me hace "más entretenidos" los viajes y será de ayuda si todos esos terrícolas son tan fuertes como ella

—Señor, también creemos que está a nuestro alcance averiguar la identidad de los padres de la chica mediante varios análisis

—¿Y para que me sirve a mi saber eso?—preguntó indiferente

—Porque es muy extraño que los seres de un planeta perdido y poco desarrollado tenga contacto con otras, y menos con la de los saiyajin y aún más difícil que lleguen a intimar. Así que quizá pueda recabar usted información útil

—Tengo que admitir, realmente una buena idea. Pero ¿Cuánto tardaré en llegar a la Tierra?

—Con la nave más rápida sobre unas dos semanas, señor

—Bien, mañana saldremos. Tengo a gran parte de mi ejercito desocupado. Me vendrá bien traer muchos hombres si todos los seres de aquel planeta son como mi querida híbrido. Y como no, llevaré a mi "queridísima" única mujer del ejército a "conocer sus raíces"

Dicho esto, el lagarto rió sádicamente y abandonó la habitación. El científico hizo amago de querer darle otro dato más. Pero prefirió no interrumpir más a su señor, sobretodo, por su propia integridad física.

**Capsule Corp, año 801**

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó una frustrada Bulma a lo alto

No encontraba los planos de la máquina del tiempo. Con ellos apenas tardarían dos días en terminarla. Pero sin aquellos valiosos papeles, como mínimo, les llevaría dos semanas volver a reconstruirlas.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y que me den una segunda oportunidad. Y ya saben acepto todo tipo de correcciones y críticas(siempre que no sean destructivas y me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura) Gracias a todos los que hayan leído y me gustaría saber su opinión. Besos a todos ^.^


	3. Presentaciones

**N/A:**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Les dije que intentaría actualizar pronto y aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes de empezar, agradecer a **bulmar,Galaxylam84,lixy-chan, Souhatier y Prl16** por su apoyo y por no dejar de leer a pesar de mi tardanza. Muchísimas gracias :)

* * *

Esperaba sentada en el despacho, no debería , puesto que se encontraba en la silla de su nuevo jefe, pero ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que debería estar allí y no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se acariciaba repetidamente el pelo, no porque le importara especialmente como luciese su cabello en aquel momento, sino por no morderse las uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba. Era su primer día de trabajo y ella era la encargada de enseñarle al nuevo jefe la empresa. Irónico.

Irónico parecía el destino, en apenas dos días salto de alegría y se derrumbó incontables veces, todas ellas por un hombre, bueno, más bien por dos hombres: Trunks

Del Trunks del presente que la apreciaba pero sólo como "amiga", al de la otra línea temporal, con el que nunca había hablado directamente, pero la primera mirada que le dirigió fue una mezcla de odio, pánico y sobretodo incredulidad.

Su madre no era malvada, bueno, sí lo era pero ya no lo es. Aunque de todos modos siempre le decían que no se parecía en nada a ella en lo que al carácter respectaba, de hecho, le decían que en ese sentido era igualita que su padre. Su madre seguía siendo orgullosa, de armas tomar y a veces algo arisca con casi todo el mundo, quizá ella y su padre eran los únicos con los que podía mantener una conversación sin soltar un insulto, pero no iba a volver a matar a nadie. Incluso le ofreció invitar al chico del futuro a cenar. Bueno, en realidad fue idea de su padre, su madre sólo acepto, pero algo era algo.

Volvió a comprobar el reloj rosa que adornaba su muñeca: las ocho y siete minutos. Todavía no llegaba, empezó a preguntarse si se había equivocado de despacho. No, eso era imposible, era despistada, pero no tanto. Tuvo que entrar aquí muchas veces durante la realización de las pruebas, estaba totalmente segura de que no se había equivocado. Acaso sería que Mirai no la quería ver…No, dudaba que el hombre del futuro pusiese en riesgo el imperio empresarial de su madre por no verse con alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

Volvió a tocarse el pelo nerviosa, esta vez optó por levantarse y recolocarse la ropa, utilizó el cristal de una de las dos ventana como espejo, la otra permanecía abierta y no la quiso cerrar por si acaso. Sacudió ligeramente su falda blanca para deshacer las arrugas formadas al estar tanto tiempo sentada. Volvió a mirarse otra vez, cayó en la cuenta de que uno de los botones de su blusa rosa de manga corta se había desabrochado y con un poco que se agachase se le vería el sujetador. Si llevará…

Dio gracias a Dende por reparar en ese detalle, pero al intentar abrochárselo los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y el botón se desprendió de la blusa y cayó justo debajo de la ventana abierta.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó al aire

Así no se le veía nada, pero como tuviese que agacharse…Menos mal que como buena mujer precavida llevaba en el bolso un kit de emergencia para estas situaciones: Agujas e hilo. No tardaría nada en cogerlo, obviamente tendría que agacharse para ello, pero nadie podría verle nada desde la ventana de un vigésimo piso. O eso pensaba ella…

—¿Marron?—oyó a una inconfundible voz llamarla desde muy cerca

Y tan cerca…Al subir la cabeza vio como a la contraparte del hombre de sus sueños. Bueno, o eso suponía, porque era totalmente igual que el otro. Lo notó sonrojarse, eso era señal de que había visto algo que no debería ver

—Buenos días, se-señor…—saludó la rubia completamente sonrojada tapando su escote—¿Me permite ir un momento al baño?

—Eh…claro—asintió su jefe aún colorado

Marron agarró su bolso y se dirigió directamente al baño

_"¡Bien Marron!"_—se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo—_"Ahora no sólo pensará que eres una asesina, también debe pensar que eres una guarra"_

Nada más pasar al baño cerró el pestillo y se quitó su blusa para empezar a coser el condenado botón. Apenas tardó unos pocos minutos, no quería tardar mucho para no volver a quedar más con su jefe pero tampoco quería otra situación embarazosa por lo que se aseguró de que quedase bien cosido. Nada más salir del baño comenzó a sonarle el móvil

—¿Diga?

—Hola Marron, soy Bra—respondieron desde el otro lado—¿Qué tal te va?

—Bien…

—Pues no se te oye muy convencida ¿Ha llegado ya Mirai, verdad?

—Sí, ha llegado y por la ventana—recalcó

—Ya supongo, es que mi madre le aconsejó que entrase por la ventana para evitar cruzarse con los saludos y comentarios de los empleados

—Am—asintió mientras que andaba rumbo al despacho de su jefe

—Oye y no tienes porque preocuparte de nada, mi madre le explico todo a Mirai y creo que él también habló con Krilin. No creo que tenga ningún problema contigo. Por cierto ¿Estás con él ahora?

—No ahora no, estaba a punto de reunirme con él. Pero ¿A qué viene esta llamada?

—¿Te he molestado? —preguntó la peliazul con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa

—No, no me molestas, pero podías haberlo hecho. Sabes que estoy trabajando y supongo que tendrás un motivo—esta última afirmación le salió con un tono algo más desagradable de lo que hubiese querido

—Tranquila mujer—la intentó calmar la princesita—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, ayer en la fiesta te vi mal e iba a preguntarte, pero con todo lo que pasó…

—Ya, no importa

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, yo llevaré bien esto, tú céntrate en buscar a tu padre, que tendréis ahí un buen revuelo

—Pues sí la verdad, porque entre la máquina del tiempo que mi madre no ha encontrado los planos y encima que ella y mi padre tenían reserva en un balneario y ahora han tenido que cancelar a última hora…

—Bueno, ya me contarás. Adiós—se despidió para colgar el teléfono sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a su interlocutora

—Oye Marron…—la peliazul intentó decir algo pero para antes de que le diese tiempo a terminar la frase ya la habían cortado

_"Genial"_ —se dijo a sí misma

Sus padres no eran los únicos que tenían planes para hoy, ella pensaba hablar con Radizt sobre lo sucedido últimamente. Pero aquí no, quería ir a un lugar íntimo para que nadie se enterase. Le dejó comerse la mitad de su cena a la contraparte de su padre para que les dejara irse a un sitio en paz…

_"¡Será!"_—pensó furiosa de repente—"_¡Me quedé con hambre para nada!"_

El timbre de la mansión la sacó de sus pensamientos, iba a abrir la puerta pero vio a su madre adelantársele. Vendría del pequeño despacho que tenían en la mansión justo al lado de la entrada, acabaría de cancelar los billetes.

Abrió sin preguntar, con Vegeta en su casa le daba lo mismo que fuese uno de los guerreros Z o que fuese un ladrón o un asesino en serie. Acabaría huyendo de todos modos…

Pero al otro lado de la puerta no había ni un ladrón ni un asesino enserie. Algo aún peor… cinco adolescentes con unas minifaldas que parecían cinturones anchos y unos escotes que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación…

Bra se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su pequeño padre sabía que no iba a ver nadie y había hecho planes

—Hola chicas—la peliazul optó por ser amable antes de echarlas de una patada en sus traseros de silicona—¿Qué queréis?

—Buscamos a Vegeta—preguntó la que llevaba la "falda" más corta—¿Está aquí?

Tanto la cara de Bra como la de su madre tornaron a rojo. La diferencia es que la cara de la princesita se encontraba en un tono entre rosa y rojo y la de Bulma en un rojo intenso a punto de estallar

—Nooo, no está—balbuceó la peliazul intentando no abalanzarse sobre ninguna de las cinco en plan asesino psicópata

—Ah, pues no jope—se quejó la que acaba de preguntar—Pues nada chicas, ósea , otro día. Adiós señora

Las chicas se marcharon. Bra comenzó a contar con los dedos

—Tres, dos, uno…

—¡VEGETA!

* * *

**Alrededores del Monte Paoz, año 750**

—¡VEGETA!—gritaba una adolescente peliazul muy alterada

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó indiferente—Te advertí que no sabía conducir

—¡Nos vamos a caer, idiota!

—Bueno, pues si nos caemos volamos—respondió con simplicidad

—No sé si recuerdas que yo no soy una alienígena y no puedo volar

—Entonces tú te caes y yo vuelo—respondió sonriéndole con sarcasmo

—Idiota…—gruñó Bulma

Los dos adolescentes siguieron su camino, de no ser porque conducía, era mucho más fuerte que ella y tenía el radar en sus manos, la peliazul ya hubiera tirado al supuesto "principito" engreído. Y si se encontrasen en la ciudad lo hubiese denunciado por conducción temeraria.

Aún no sabía ni siquiera que deseaba pedir el chico, quizá algún deseo tonto de hombre, como una moto, un campo de futbol, ser futbolista… o lo mismo quería resucitar a su supuesta civilización. Debía admitir que el chico era muy atractivo, pero no podía estar bien de la ca…

—¡Auuu!—un grito de dolor de una voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos—¡Vegeta, para el auto! —gritó de inmediato

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—preguntó parando el coche y haciendo el que no sabe nada

—¡Has atropellado a un niño! —le recriminó enfadada

—¿Ah, sí?—cuestionó indiferente—Pensaba que me habías hecho parar por algo importante…

—¿¡Algo importante!? —gritó al borde de la histeria—¡Acabas de atropellar a un niño!

—Pues que no hubiese sido tan idiota de ponerse delante del coche y se hubiese apartado

Bulma frunció el ceño—¡No tienes remedio!—le volvió a recriminar

—¡Ai!¡Au!—se seguía quejando el niño

—¿Estás bien? —se ofreció a ayudar al niño caído

—Quieres robarme mi pescado—dedujo el niño

—No, yo sólo quería…

Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a terminar el pequeño sacó un bastón y comenzó a embestirla—¡Ah, Vegeta! ¡Ayuda!

Ahora fue el saiyajin el que frunció el ceño—Tú si que no tienes remedio—suspiró

Después comenzó a aproximarse con paso lento al lugar donde se encontraba la peliazul

—¿Pero quieres darte prisa?—le preguntó ella al notar los primeros moratones

—Como querer…no quiero

—¡La madre que…! ¡Ayúdame!

En menos de un milisegundo, el saiyajin se encontraba sujetando el bastón que portaba el niño aparentemente sin hacer mucha fuerza

—¡Eh!¡Tú también me quieres robar el pez!—protestó el pequeño

—Yo no quiero tu maldito pez para nada ¿Sabes donde están las esferas del dragón?

—Eh…no—exclamó el pequeño confundió

—Pues vámonos, y no perdamos más el tie…—por algún motivo el príncipe no acabó su frase

—¿Qué pasa Vegeta?—preguntó una Bulma dolida que acababa de ponerse en pie

—Tiene cola, es un saiyajin—afirmó

—¿Qué es un saiyaijn?—preguntó el chibi aun más confundió—¿Es eso? —preguntó señalando a Bulma

—Tú debes de ser el hermano pequeño de Radizt, al que enviaron a otro planeta por débil. Eres tan idiota como él—dijo ignorando la pregunta del niño y sin cortarse un pelo—Por cierto, ella es lo único de aquí junto a tu pez que no es saiyajin

—¿Entonces qué es eso? —seguía insistiendo

Vegeta rió—¿Con eso te refieres a un saiyajin o a la loca del pelo azul?

—¡Yo no soy ni un "eso", ni una loca!" —saltó Bulma furiosa sin apenas darle tiempo a contestar al pobre chibi Goku—Soy una mujer, una señorita

—¿Una mujer? ¡Ahí va! ¡Es la primera vez que veo una!—exclamó el chibi sorprendido—Mi abuelo me dijo que si alguna vez me encontraba con una debía de ser muy educado

—¡Ajá! Pues tu abuelo estaba muy en lo cierto—dijo la peliazul mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y movía su pelo en señal de orgullo. Cómo no, poco le iba a durar la gloria…

—Dile a tu abuelo, que depende con que mujer…—intervino Vegeta con intención de herir

Chibi Goku quedó mirando un rato al saiyajin y a la peliazul sin acabar de entender muy bien a que se refería con ese comentario. Optó por ignorarlo y seguir los consejos de su abuelito.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —preguntó el chibi saiyajin intentando ser amable con la primera mujer que había visto en su vida

—Ok—aceptó ella

Iba a seguir al pequeño cuando alguien la retuvo del brazo—Bulma—le susurró su nuevo "amigo" —No tenemos tiempo para esto

—No te preocupes—le tranquilizó—Según el radar, la próxima bola de dragón se encuentra en la dirección a la que se dirige

El saiyajin sólo asintió y la siguió. Pero más le valía que la visita no tardase mucho. Tenía prisa…

* * *

**Oficinas Capsule Corp, año 801**

Llevaban casi toda la mañana trabajando juntos, iba a ser hora de marcharse a casa y aún no habían intercambiado palabra nada más que para lo fundamental, de momento todo era tranquilo, sólo había que hacer algo de papeleo y no habían tenido que consultar al Trunks de la línea temporal ni una sola vez.

La rubia decidió romper el silencio, había estado considerando lo de la cena y pensó que no sería mala idea, si se conocían mejor y aclaraban toda la situación les sería más fácil trabajar.

—Disculpe—decidió atreverse finalmente

—Dime—Mirai paró de escribir en sus papeles para posar sus ojos aguamarina en los de la rubia, de un color parecido

—Mi madre…,bueno, más bien mi padre—comenzó a explicar tímidamente—Me ha sugerido que os invite a ti y a tu madre a cenar a mi casa ¿Qué te parece?—terminó con una sonrisa

—Pues…no sé—contestó el hombre del futuro también algo cortado—Tendría que consultar con mi madre y… no sé dónde vives

—Vivo en la Kame House, supongo que sabes dónde se encuentra

—Sí, fui varias veces durante la pelea contra Cell y los androi…—se cortó antes de terminar la frase

—Androides—finalizó ella—No te preocupes, yo sé lo que era mi madre

No había mediado muchas palabras con ella, pero era la primera vez que la oía hablar tan frío. Aunque a decir verdad, el empleaba el mismo tono las pocas veces que hablaba sobre su padre

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Pensaré lo de la cena y se lo comentaré a mi madre

—Vale—respondió Marron a falta de palabras

—Creo que llegó la hora de marcharnos—concluyó el mirando su reloj

—Bueno, pues avísame si vienes a cenar. Tu hermana tiene mi número—dijo mientras recogía sus papeles y se dirigía a la puerta—¿Te vas a quedar más?—preguntó viendo que el semisaiyajin no andaba en dirección hacia la puerta

—No, es que salgo por la ventana para evitar que los empleados me hablen y delatarme—respondió—Por cierto, perdona si te asuste

—No importa—le disculpó mientras salía de la habitación. Un "luego te llamo" fue lo único que oyó. Cuando se encontró finalmente en la calle no sabía si reír o llorar. Tampoco sabía si a su madre le agradaría la noticia, pero ella misma aceptó la sugerencia de su padre, así que por ese lado no debería de haber ningún problema.

* * *

**Nave de Cooler, año 750**

—Amo—el eco de una dulce voz femenina retumbó en toda la sala—¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Tan importante es la misión a la que nos enfrentamos para que usted mismo venga?

—Mi querida Glacia—exclamó sin responder a sus preguntas—Ven a mi vera, deseo contarte algo que te será de gran interés

La fémina se levantó de su posé de reverencia para sentarse encima del lagarto, que en esos momentos paseaba la cola por todo su cuerpo

—Mis científicos han descubierto algo que te interesará…

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué es eso?—le susurró mientras le rodeaba el cuello

—Conocemos tu planeta de origen—desveló, a lo que la joven intentó responder con una cara de indiferencia aunque en su interior estuviese entusiasmada—Por eso esta misión es tan importante—prosiguió Cooler con su explicación—No sabemos mucho más de los seres que habitan ahí y puede que todos sean igual, e incluso, más poderosos que tú. Por lo que habremos de llevar refuerzos…

—Pero, señor…

—Dime

—Usted…¿Va a destruir mi planeta de origen?—le preguntó intentando mantener un tono seductor o por lo menos calmado

—Por supuesto que no—mintió—Sólo me gustaría acompañarte por si hay algún peligro—dijo con falsa cortesía mientras paseaba una de sus manos peligrosamente por el lugar íntimo de la chica

—Gracias—se lo agradeció con un intensó beso en la boca—Me alegro de que usted me encontrará cuando perdí la memoria

—Yo también me alegro—le correspondió con una falsa sonrisa

El clon de Bra, ahora llamada Glacia, adoraba a su Maestro Cooler, para ella era una especie de héroe por rescatarla cuando estaba a punto de la muerte, un héroe que, según le contaron, sólo destruía los planetas en los que vivían seres malvados para hacer una especie de favor al Universo, un héroe que la ayudaba a encontrar su identidad…

Pero para su desgracia, Cooler no sentía hacía ella más que la atracción temporal de un amor platónico, que no tendría problemas en sustituir si en su viaje a la Tierra encontrase una más fuerte y más bella, y que no le había contado el total de su identidad puesto que aún no le había desvelado su lado saiyajin…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que me quedó un poquito corto, intentaré hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo. Un nuevo saludo a todos los que leéis. ¿Quién lo pasará peor? Vegeta joven en casa del pequeño Goku, 18 cenando con Trunks o nuestro Vegeta arreglando con las dos Bulma el desastre de su contraparte. Descúbranlo ^.^ Comenten please, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.


End file.
